The present invention relates to an improved shock absorber of the type utilizing compressible fluid and a piston head capable of providing fluid amplified action.
By way of background, shock absorbers utilizing fluid amplified piston heads are known. Certain of these shock absorbers can operate in high pressure ranges of between about 10,000 to 15,000 pounds per square inch. However, under certain circumstances these shock absorbers may be subjected to extremely high piston velocities which tend to pressurize the fluid in excess of their normal high fluid pressure ranges. Providing pressure relief structure for the piston heads of these types of shock absorbers has been a problem because heretofore there was no known way of providing check valve structure on the piston heads which were operable at pressure ranges in excess of between 10,000 and 15,000 pounds per square inch because the springs for biasing the check valves could not be accommodated in the confined spaces of the shock absorber. Furthermore, while the use of Bellville washers for biasing check valves of piston heads was known, the Bellville washers applied their biasing forces against the check valves themselves, but this structure could not be used where the check valves were to control fluid flows in excess of the 10,000 to 15,000 pound per square inch range in a very limited space. Furthermore, even when the valve is opened, there is normally pressure relief to some extent, but the pressure then can build up excessively because the conduits which are opened are of a size which cannot accommodate sufficient fluid flow.